


Captain Canary Meets The Legends of Tomorrow

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by a guest with the username of Aloap.Sara and Leonard discover the set of the hit show Legends of Tomorrow after getting stuck on another Earth.





	Captain Canary Meets The Legends of Tomorrow

The team had accidentally arrived on another Earth where metahumans were apparently not a thing. Sara and Leonard had gone off to try and find out if there was anything on this Earth that could help them repair the Waverider in order to get back to their reality. That was when they were bombarded by a couple of their fans or more accurately the fans of their counterparts.

 

“Oh my god, Caity Lotz and Wentworth Miller?! Pinch me I’m dreaming!” one fan girl squealed.

“Excuse me?” Leonard asked.

“Holy crap, it’s the Snart drawl I thought he only did that when he was in character,” fan girl 2 said to the first one.

“Character? Um-” Sara started before getting a notepad shoved in her face.

“Can we get your autographs?” fan girl 1 asked.

“I’m sorry you have us confused for someone else. We really should be going before this gets any weirder than it already is. Goodbye,” Leonard replied as he pulled Sara away.

“What the hell was that about?” he whispered.

“I have no idea. Who the hell are Caity Lotz and Wentworth Miller and what kind of name is Wentworth anyway?” she replied.

 

The pair then rounded a corner where they found their faces along with their friends’ faces plastered on a poster.

 

“DC’s Legends of Tomorrow?” Leonard read.

“It says it’s some kind of TV show and that it’s filmed down that way. We should check it out,” Sara suggested.

“Fine. But this is probably going to end badly for us.”

 

After about an hour of snooping around the TV set they decided to partake of some of the refreshments at the snack table.

 

“So on this Earth your name is Caity and I’m Wentworth and you and I are costars on a TV show whose plot is freakishly similar to our actual lives. This multiverse thing used to be fun now it’s just weird.”

“No kidding, Wentworth. Though I’ve heard good things about another of your counterparts shows called Prison Break which you apparently starred in alongside Mick’s counterpart Dominic Purcell. Ooh and fun fact on that show your love interest’s name was Sara too,” she smirked.

“Meanwhile in the reality of this Earth my counterpart apparently has no interest in women whatsoever and has some issues with depression.”

“You’re gay here?”

“Well it’s not like I’m exactly straight on our Earth or does the term pansexual mean nothing to you?”

“Still, I always hate it when good actors or singers or whatever are gay because it just hurts the fangirls poor hearts,” Sara said as she stuffed her face with tiny sandwiches.

“You had a celebrity crush on a gay guy, didn’t you?” he smirked.

“I couldn’t help it Neil Patrick Harris is freaking hot!”

“There, there Assassin. At least you still have me,” he said patting her back lightly.

“Yay, a consolation prize,” she deadpanned.

“Not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

“It’s not-” he said before she pulled him into a kiss.

“Rehearsing for the upcoming kiss scene, are you?” Dominic asked as he walked up to them unaware they weren’t his costars.

“Uh, yes, we were rehearsing, Dominic. Uh so what other scenes are we working on in these next episodes? I uh forget,” Leonard said.

“We’ve got that one scene for the four-series crossover where yours and Grant’s characters get into a fight over the best way to defeat Darkseid. After that Caity’s supposed to shoot that one scene where she’s been brainwashed and turned into one of his Female Furies. It’s going to be awesome,” Dominic replied as he took a bite of a donut.

“Darkseid?” Sara questioned.

“Uh yeah. You know evil alien from the Supergirl universe that wants to conquer all living beings, has omega beams coming from his eyes that follow the targets anyway they go, super powerful? Remember? You guys did do your research for the crossover, right?”

“Of course we did. We just-” Leonard started to say before being cut off by a voice behind him.

“What the hell?!” Wentworth exclaimed as he entered the room to see Leonard and Sara standing there.

“Wait, if you’re- and you’re- What the hell’s going on here?” Dominic asked gesturing between the two Leonards.

“Well this is awkward. Uh you see we are the characters from your show but from a universe where it’s not a show, it’s real. He’s really Leonard and I’m really Sara and we weren’t just rehearsing a scene earlier,” Sara explained.

“Okay that makes more sense,” Dominic said.

“No it doesn’t! Legends of Tomorrow is a show not some parallel universe! This is insane!” Wentworth shouted.

“Well you would know about insanity wouldn’t you, Mr. On-Off Suicidally Depressed?” Leonard snarked.

“Leonard!” Sara reprimanded.

“He’s not insane you asshole!” Dominic yelled at him.

“Well I’d rather be me, a famous and wealthy actor whose main reason for depression is due to having been closeted for years than be you, a career criminal who was abused as a kid and who derailed a train full of people just to escape from a superhero.”

 

Leonard then punched Wentworth in the face starting a fight between the two men.

 

Later when Sara and Leonard got back to the ship they had to explain why Leonard’s face was bruised leading to a hysterical Mick who was still laughing after about 3 whole minutes.

 

“You done yet?” Leonard asked as he pressed an ice pack to his face.

“You got your ass kicked by some dumb actor version of you. Oh please tell me Sara fought her counterpart and lost too,” Mick asked still laughing.

 

Sara then grabbed Mick’s wrist and bent it in order to cause him pain.

 

“No. But we did meet your counterpart. His name is Dominic or Dom for short,” Sara replied.

“Dom? That’s a stupid name,” Mick said as he rubbed his now hurt wrist.

“Still better than Wentworth. And definitely better than Franz,” Leonard said.

“Who’s Franz?” Jax asked as he walked onto the Bridge.

“Your counterpart, Franz Drameh. On this Earth we’re all actors playing the roles of ourselves on Legends of Tomorrow,” Leonard explained to the kid.

“My name is Franz here? You’ve got to be kidding me. Why do actors always have weird names? Like that guy who plays Castiel on Supernatural, Misha. Or Channing Tatum, like who even thinks of naming a kid Channing?”

“Who knows. The sooner we get out of this universe and back to ours the better,” Sara said.

“I don’t know I mean I heard while I was out that my counterpart once played Kara’s cousin Superman in a movie so that’s pretty cool,” Ray said from where he was seated.

“Let’s just get out of here before Leonard starts another fight with his doppelganger okay.” Sara said obviously exasperated.

“Aye, aye Captain,” Leonard replied as he strapped himself in.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have written in more cross-universe interactions but I don't know much about the actors' personalities and I preferred to focus on Sara and Leonard.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
